


Apocalypse Aftermath

by rach_com89



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Children of Characters, Gen, Original Character(s), Spoilers, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 17:39:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14699115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rach_com89/pseuds/rach_com89
Summary: ***SPOILERS***This story contains a major spoiler for those who have not seen, or are unaware, of the events in the Season 13 Finale. Please, watch that before reading, unless you want it spoiled.*Summary*After the events of the Apocalypse World, Sam Winchester and Castiel are introduced to two new allies, who might hold the key to victory over their new adversary.





	Apocalypse Aftermath

Sam stared into the face that ought to have belonged to his brother. But, it was no longer his brother in the cold staring eyes. It was Michael. Dean had given himself over to the Archangel, in a deal that Michael ultimately broke. Sam stared back, as Michael coolly raised a hand up. Palm faced outward, fingers pointed rigidly upward. Sam braced himself. He was not going to walk away. He was not going to give up on bringing his brother back. Sensing the Winchester’s resolve, Michael smirked and looked toward the angel he had already easily thrown aside. Castiel, the Winchesters’ loyal brother-in-arms, had faced the Archangel, and he had been tossed aside like a used ragdoll. A Seraphim was no match for the holy power of the Archangel, the oldest and strongest of God’s primal creations. Sam’s eyes did not linger on the broken angel doubled over on his hands and knees. The Winchester knew what Michael was capable of, but his resolve was stronger than his fear of Michael. It was probably stronger than his intellect in that moment. But, it was for Dean. Michael shook his head in disapproval, lowering his hand a moment. “Sam…” He muttered in the Winchester’s voice. “Sam, Sam; what are you doing? What do you hope to accomplish by facing me?” The younger Winchester did not break his stare from the Archangel. Even when Castiel groaned in his pain, Sam did not look away from Michael. “Sam, he’s too strong…” Castiel remarked, exhausted. “Dean was… always meant to be Michael’s vessel, just as you were Lucifer’s.” The angel continued, staggering to his feet. “Michael will not surrender Dean easily to us.” He concluded in defeat. Sam stretched his neck muscles and hardened his stance. “I’ve got to try.” The younger Winchester countered. “Dean did the same for me.” “Now, that’s what I call brotherly love.” Michael commented, glancing to Castiel. “Shame you wouldn’t do the same for me.” He remarked callously, before throwing the angel across the room with a simple flick of his other hand. Castiel crashed against the wall and slumped in a broken heap on the ground. The Archangel turned his attention back to Sam. A cruel smirk lifted the right corner of his mouth, and there was a sinister gleam in his eyes. Sam stood firm. A mistake he would later regret, he was sure, but it was for Dean. It was all for Dean. Always.

Michael raised his hand up again, palm outward and fingers up. And, again, Sam braced himself on the spot. Castiel was out cold, there was no-one else left to stand up to the Archangel. But, someone had to make a stand. As Sam prepared to meet his fate, there came the sound of wings on the air. Michael still stood where he was, he had not retreated, but before the younger Winchester there stood two young women. They looked near-identical from behind, and both wore white smock dresses. Michael lowered his hand and took up a defensive stance for a moment, thrown off by the surprise appearance. Sam stepped back in his momentary confusion, as one of the newcomers to the fight glanced back at him. “Go. Get out of here.” She told him firmly. She looked no older than her early twenties, with golden-hazel eyes that caused Sam to swear he had seen them somewhere before. In the face of another. An Archangel. But, it could not be possible. “I’m not leaving…” He started defiantly. “Go. It’s too dangerous for you here.” The first woman spoke. The second turned, and Sam could see that they were twins. Not quite identical, but with enough similar features. “We will hold him back. We cannot kill him…” She began to speak. “I don’t want him killed.” Sam affirmed. “His vessel; he’s my brother. I don’t want him killed.” “We are too weak to kill an Archangel, but we can momentarily destabilise him.” The first spoke. “Get out of here. Gather your knowledge, and your resources, but just go for now.” The second added. For only a moment, Sam hesitated and studied the two women. He was sure they reminded him of someone, but with his adrenaline running hot he could not make sense of his thoughts. Then, his mind and eyes fell on Castiel’s crumpled form. “We will bring him to you, once Michael is incapacitated. Get yourself out of here.” The first twin spoke in a gentle firmness. Without another moment’s pause, Sam ran for the exit. He had no clue who the women were, or how they were going to help, but he trusted them. Upon reaching the outside, and Baby’s familiar form, he realised who they reminded him of. The youngest of the Archangels, Gabriel. It was their eyes.

Clambering behind the wheel of the classic muscle car, Sam’s hands shook as he looked for the ignition key. As the engine rumbled to life, the windows of the abandoned warehouse before him blew out. Glass spread over the Impala’s black hood, as Sam instinctively ducked behind the safety of the dashboard. After a moment, he slowly straightened up, his face etched in confused fear. Every window on the warehouse had been shattered, but the Impala was intact. “Drive.” A feminine voice sharply commanded at his back. Wheeling round in the driver’s seat, the Winchester found himself face to face with the twins who had come to his aid. Between them, there rested the still-unconscious Castiel. “Drive!” The second twin exclaimed firmly. Sam thrust the Impala into reverse and hit the accelerator. The wheels spinning, the classic car flew back and retreated from the warehouse. With it soon out of sight, Sam changed into a forward gear and spun the car one-eighty. Dean, had he been witness to the manoeuvre, would have been proud. The Impala soon hit tarmac and didn’t slow down. Behind the wheel, Sam glanced questionably in the rear-view mirror. “Who are you two?” He asked the twins. Neither appeared to be listening, as they each held a hand to Castiel’s brow. Sam continued to switch attention between the road and the passengers, as the angel’s wounds appeared to heal before his eyes. “Angels?” The Winchester guessed. “Close.” The first twin spoke, as they both continued their efforts. “Think ‘progeny’.” “Nephilim.” Sam affirmed. “Whose?” “An Archangel.” The second stated distantly, her attention focused on Castiel. The tired Angel stirred on the backseat, his wounds all but healed. The women moved their hands from over his brow. “Gabriel.” The first added firmly. “We are daughters of Gabriel, an old ally of yours.” “Gabe…” Sam gasped to himself. “Why did you come to me?” “It was not you we came for.” The second stated coolly. “Michael must be stopped. And, with Heaven on the brink of collapse, it will take all the divine creatures available to help. Even if, to our surviving aunts and uncles, we are…” She glanced to her sister across from her. “…abominations.” Slowly, Castiel aroused and startled at the realisation of where he had ended up. He jumped again at the sight of the two youthful women. “Who are you?” “Noma and Rina.” The first twin introduced them, pointing to herself and then her sister. “We are your nieces, Castiel.” “Nephilim.” The Angel snapped, thrusting himself upward in his shock. “Who sired you? Which one of my brothers laid with a mortal woman?” “Gabriel.” Rina, the second twin, spoke softly. Carefully, she fished a flat circular pendant from behind the white smock dress and showed it to the Angel alongside her. Sam continued glancing in the rear-view mirror, as the Impala rolled at a steadier speed. The panic seemed to have subsided for the moment, though none of them knew where Michael was. Rina’s disc pendant bore a sketchily-etched sigil on the brass it was crafted from. “Gabriel’s sigil.” Castiel remarked flatly. “It proves nothing of your parentage.” “He had them crafted for us, as a way of remembering him and always having his protection.” Noma countered, fishing out her own pendant. Hers bore more detail than her sister’s, as it was the protection seal of the Archangel. Again, Castiel did not show acknowledgement of their parentage. Noma looked knowingly to her sister, as both tucked their amulets back beneath the covering of their smock dresses. As they gazed wryly at one another, their eyes began to shine a bright silver. Much like how their father’s, and the eyes of the angel sat between them, would have shone a vibrant blue. Castiel looked slowly from one to the other, then back again to Noma. “That proves you are Nephilim, but not that you are Gabriel’s daughters.” He stated negatively. Breaking the glow, Noma rolled her eyes and placed two fingers to the Angel’s brow. Rina followed her sister’s lead, as Sam looked on through the rear-view. “What’re you doing?” “Showing him a memory that we still possess of our father, from when he was still around.” Rina explained quietly. “We both remember him singing, as he cradled the two of us. One in each arm. Right now, it is all we possess to show him that we are Gabriel’s daughters.”

 

Returned safely to the warded bunker, Noma and Rina wandered through the rooms in awe. Sam aided the exhausted Castiel down the stairs, as the Nephilim sisters were unable to complete their healing of him in the car. Their own powers had been depleted in their incapacitation of Michael. Sam paused at the foot of the steps down into the logistics room of the bunker. “Noma? Rina?” The women had already gone ahead into the library, before the eldest twin walked slowly back into the logistics room. “What is it, Sam?” She asked calmly. “Michael; what did you do to him back there?” Sam questioned curiously, as he helped Castiel into a nearby chair. The Angel looked worn, almost finished, though his wounds had gone. “Together, we used our powers to blast him out of that warehouse, to give us enough time to escape and gather our strengths.” The Nephilim explained, as she moved around the command table. “Michael is stronger than us all combined, though, so he will be back sooner than any of us would like. We do not have much time to find a way of saving your brother.” “Why are you helping us?” Castiel spoke up, eyeing Noma in suspicion. “Why did you come to us?” “Dad, when he came back to us, said that there were these two brothers who had continuously strived to save the world and always managed to inch it away from the brink each time some ‘big bad’ tried to tip the scales.” Noma explained, looking at Sam. “He told us that there might come a time, when we would have to repay a favour he owed the Winchesters for him. He spoke of doing the right thing for the first time in his life, even though it would probably mean he would…” She broke off tearfully. “… Even though it would probably mean he would go away again.” She concluded, before Sam approached her and pulled the young woman against his chest. A hand to her head, he held her comfortingly. “The world might have needed him, but he was our father. We needed him more than anyone else…”

As Sam held the young female Nephilim, tremors gently moved the earth around the bunker. At first, the Winchester did not seem to sense it, but Castiel became alert. Gripping the command table, he watched the entire bunker shake. “Michael; he must’ve come for us…” “No, he hasn’t.” Noma stated as the tremors calmed to nothing. As she lifted her head from Sam’s chest, the silver glow in her eyes faded slowly. “That… That was me. In my grief. In my anger.” She admitted. Gingerly, she moved to one of the free chairs around the command table and sat herself down. Castiel was on his feet again, wary of the half-angel. As his niece sat quietly at the table, the Angel moved cautiously around to her. “Noma? What your father did, the sacrifice that he made, was profound. He… He bought us time…” “Time?” Noma’s head shot up from her hands. “My father gave his life for time? For what? For Michael to hatch a plan to get his ultimate vessel? For your merry band of chuckleheads to get your asses out of the Other World, while leaving the exit unlocked for Lucifer and Michael?” For a second, Sam had to wonder if Gabriel was channelling through his daughter, with Noma’s words being so much like her father’s. “My father’s sacrifice was for nothing! Michael still found his way through to this world, he still got everything he wanted, so my father surrendered his life for nothing! Nothing!” She was standing now, facing Castiel. The Angel stood mere inches from his niece, his eyes filled with fear of what she might be capable of. “Noma, we admit that we screwed up with Gabriel. But, your father made the choice to stand up to Michael…” Sam started. “And you just stood by and let him.” The Archangel’s daughter bit harshly, turning on Sam. “My father went through literal Hell at the hands of Asmodeus, then you dragged him back in as soon as he got away. No, not as soon as. You let him have his fun, then you dragged him back to Hell just to cover your hindquarters as you turned them to Michael and ran. Why he wanted us to help you, I don’t understand. You seem to use people and leave them crushed like juice-boxes in your wake. You and Dean.” She moved to the library archway. “Rina, we’re leaving! Well, I’m leaving! I’m out.” There was a flutter of wings on the air, and Noma disappeared.

Castiel looked to Sam, as the Winchester raised a hand to his face and rubbed his eyes. Noma had the right to refuse to aid them, and she was correct in what she said. Mostly. Sam and Dean had dragged Gabriel back to the fray, rather than leave him to do what he always had. Gabriel had not been a fighter. He was not the warrior Archangel that Michael had been created to be, or that Lucifer became. Gabriel was the kid Archangel, the youngest of the four, with a penchant for fun and freedom. A little rebellion that did little to hurt God, unlike Lucifer’s own insurrection. As the pair stood in the logistics room, Rina wandered through from the library. Behind her followed Jack. “Where’s my sister?” Rina questioned. “She left.” Castiel remarked. “She wanted you to go with her, but you must not have heard. I see you have met your cousin, Jack.” “Yeah.” Rina remarked hesitantly. “You say Noma left? Why?” “She said her piece about how we treated your father, then refused to stick around.” Sam confessed heavily. Rina did not seem surprised. Instead, she approached the table and nodded slowly. “Noma has always been the more headstrong of the two of us.” She started, as she sat at the table. “She took Dad’s disappearance harder than I did. I flourished in our foster home, while Noma pined for Dad to come back for us. She believed he would, one day, even when we ‘matured’. She held firm to her belief, to Dad, but I kinda felt that he wouldn’t be back. Then, he did return. After almost nine years, he just dropped by one day. Talked about the darkness he had sat in for so long, and how he was out for blood now that he was free. Then, he was gonna come back for us and be the dad Noma had longed for. He promised that he would come back.” She explained with tears in her eyes. Sam felt even more guilt for Gabriel’s death. “He wasn’t running from the fight. He was wanting to survive for his daughters.” He surmised quietly. “Dammit… Why didn’t he just tell us?” “He knew the angels would likely be after Rina and Noma as soon as Michael was neutralised.” Castiel remarked bluntly. “He thought he was protecting them, by keeping them secret from everyone.”

As Rina sat at the table, she pulled the amulet from under the collar of her smock dress again. The brass was polished, so much so that it caught the light with every rotation it made. “Noma got upset again, didn’t she?” She asked casually. “I only ask, because Jack and I felt the earth move. Literally, not the figurative sense. That would just be weird.” “Cass thought it was Michael announcing his presence.” Sam mentioned. “But, yeah, Noma admitted it was her doing.” “She does that, when she gets so upset that she doesn’t know what to do with herself. Like how ordinary humans punch out? Noma moves the very earth around us.” Rina explained in the same casual tone, still twirling the amulet on the delicate brass chain in her fingers. “Noma has always been more willing than me to show our powers. Being the first-born, by only about twenty minutes, she seems to be the stronger. So, she’s more willing, more eager, to show off. She was the one who convinced me to come save the two of you from Michael.” “I thought your dad told you there might be a time, when you would have to help us, in return for a favour your dad owed us.” Sam stated, confused. “That’s not quite what he told us. When Dad came back and took the two of us for a walk in some beautiful forest, he told us that his brother was likely to come for this world. He told us that Michael would need to be stopped and, because we were Nephilim, we were more than likely to wind up stronger than Dad and, therefore, capable of the task. We would have the stamina to stand up to Michael, if not to stop him then to hinder him long enough for someone else to finish him off. Dad wanted us to do what he couldn’t. Dad wanted us to restore the honour in Granddad’s eyes, make Dad not seem like such the class-clown amongst angels, by being daughters… he could be… really, really proud of.” She lost her voice to her tears. Suddenly, Castiel moved toward his niece and wrapped his arms about her in a comforting embrace. Sam was taken aback by the angel’s compassion toward the half-angel that he should have viewed as an abomination. Jack awkwardly moved past his uncle and cousin, inching toward the Winchester. “How are we going to save Dean from Michael’s grasp? How are Rina and Noma supposed to help?” “I don’t know, yet.” Sam shook his head tiredly. “As Rina just said, though, Nephilim do often become stronger than their angelic parent. Gabriel was an Archangel, like your dad. So, the twins together will probably prove invaluable in the fight against Michael. And, he will likely know that.” “And Noma is out there.” Castiel straightened up, a hand to Rina’s shoulder. “Where would she have gone? Is there a place she prefers to escape to?”

 

Noma stood in the heart of the woodland. The fresh air cooled her temper, the breeze caressed away the tension. Castiel knew what he was doing, he knew the words he was using. He wanted to hurt her. In his eyes, she was an abhorrent creation, a freak of nature. Angels were meant to know better than to lay with humans in an act of love. But, Gabriel did love humanity. He had seen the wonders they could do, the forgiveness they had, the will to learn from mistakes. Gabriel stood for humanity, not his brothers. And not just the Winchesters. But, all humanity. The breeze blew harder. Noma smirked tearfully. The woodland had been where Gabriel had brought his daughters, to bond with them. It felt as though he had never left the place, whenever she came back. If only he had stayed with them, then he might still be there for real. As she walked, the fallen leaves crunching under each step, wings fluttered on the air at her back. “Finally, sis…” Noma remarked instinctively, without turning. “I thought you’d sided with that Winchester for a second!” “Think again, little niece.” The masculine voice growled. The Nephilim turned swiftly. Michael, still in the form of Dean Winchester, stood before her. There was cunning in his eyes and dark appeal in his smirk. Had he truly been Dean, Noma might have given the older Winchester a chance. “Michael…” She gasped, before switching to defence. “Don’t come near me.” “You’re another half-breed, Noma. You can’t hope to stop me.” “You’re forgetting that I have eight years on my cousin, Uncle Mike.” Her inherited wit kicked in with the adrenaline that rushed through her. “I’m more adept than Jack.” “That’s why I want you on my side.” Michael suddenly admitted. “You’re not going to… what?” She caught herself. “You what?” “I want you to team up with me, Noma.” Michael admitted. “I can teach you things that Castiel and Gabriel could never hope to learn themselves, let alone teach a Nephilim. You’re not like your father; you’re prepared to fight. Your sister, she is like Gabe. Weak, pacified. But, you? You want to fight. You want to fight me right now, just look at you!” He exclaimed. “But, why fight? Why not join forces with me instead? Think of what we could accomplish. Think of the possibilities. You need someone to take you under their wing, proverbial or literal. And I am opening mine to you. You just have to decide. For yourself. Are you with me, or are you against me?”


End file.
